


Curiousity Killed The Angel

by DarkCornerFiction



Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Anticipation, Bed-Wetting, Bedrooms, Beds, Blushing, Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute, Diapers, Ejaculate, Established Relationship, Fear, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Horniness, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hotels, Hugs, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Love, Loving Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Naughty, Nervousness, No ageplay only diapers, Omorashi, Orgasm, Panic, Panic Attacks, Penises, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Plan backfired, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), She never asked for this, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trying something new, Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Walking In On Someone, Wetting, loving couple, radiodust - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: What happens when Angel becomes morbidly curious about something he's sworn off?Of course, there was no doubt that Angel, a kinky individual that enjoyed wetting his pants, would eventually give in to his curiosity to try wetting a diaper.But what happens when his mate walks in on him in the middle of it?RadioDustNo ageplay, only diapers.Wetting only
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Curiousity Killed The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Diaperfic I had ever written, and fittingly enough Angel's first time trying them out.
> 
> Yes there are some sad tags but don't worry about it, this is a happy fanfic with a very happy ending for the couple, containing what could be the most fluffy and loving Alastor I have ever written as he assists his partner in his new discovery.
> 
> There WILL be art of this fanfic, I just haven't finished it yet, but there will for sure be art for this fanfic!

Angel eyed the package that Vaggie had insisted he had to use as she had determined it was getting too chaotic with him wetting himself everywhere whenever he wanted.  
He was hesitant, but a part of him thought that maybe he could, for once, try something different, just to see what it was like.  
Angel blushed slightly as he felt himself squirm.  
"Well I'd have to make up my mind fast... or I'll loose my chance..." Angel said, holding his crotch as his need to pee had grown to desperate levels.  
"Then again... just once won't hurt will it? Auuugh I'm too curious for my own good..." Angel groaned, his curiosity was truly killing him as finally gave in and opened the package, grabbing a single, white adult diaper from the box.  
"Damn you Angel... why do you have to be so curious..." he said to himself, groaning a bit as he had sworn to his mate that this was something to be done in pants or naked only.  
  
As Angel pulled his shorts down and removed his long shirt, soon exposing his paws and hands too as he now stood there completely naked, shaking and squirming from both being nervous and having to pee.  
He opened the diaper up and put it down on the bed, he felt extremely awkward that his curiosity had gotten the best of him as he started pulling it up against his crotch and abdomen, soon taping it into place.  
"Well... this isn't that bad, I suppose..." Angel said, looking down at himself, still blushing quite heavily as he had admitted defeat towards himself.  
Angel laid down on the bed, trying to relax, but he soon found that the newfound pressure of the soft garment made it hard to fully relax as it was sitting much tighter than his usual shorts.  
"Dammit..." Angel groaned, he was determined to relax his bladder, but it just wouldn't give in.  
  
"Maybe if I sit..." Angel said, sighing as he sat up on the bedside, looking down at his crotch.  
With one hand, he touched his bladder, massaging lightly as he once again tried to relax.  
"This isn't as easy as they make it seem..." Angel sighed.  
While he was fully trained to be able to pee his pants whenever he wished to, he had never touched a diaper before, the feeling was strange and different, making his bladder lock up.  
"Augh Angel please just pee, this shouldn't take as long as it is doing!" he groaned to himself.  
"I only have so much time before Alastor comes back after all..." he blushed bright red at the thought of getting caught, his heart now beating faster as he got nervous.  
But the nervousness was doing him no benefits as it only made it harder to let go.  
  
Angel just sat there, trying to relax, even pushing slightly to try and get something out, but so far, he had failed to relieve himself.  
He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, putting all his focus into peeing, and eventually, he felt something, a single drop, and that was all it took for him to finally relax.  
He laid down again and then fully let loose, moaning as a hissing stream of piss started shooting out into his diaper, coloring the front lightly yellow.  
It was warm, very warm, which made him a bit excited.  
Angel soon found that this was different from pants, the warmth was much more localized, even for a demon whom piss would remain warmer much longer than that of a human, and the diaper was swelling slightly around his crotch.  
"Ahhh~" Angel sighed deeply with relief, closing his eyes as he relaxed in his warm wetness.  
He smiled wide with euphoria as he continued to relieve himself, the relief was wonderful, especially after how much of a struggle he had to get it out.  
Every part of his crotch was warm, and it felt fantastic, even when it ran down his butt, soaking his fur back there nicely.  
For a moment, he could almost swear that this felt BETTER than wetting his pants!  
And the hissing from his pee stream made him purr, it was so very relaxing and satisfying.  
Unlike with pants, there was also a slightly louder than usual splashing as it puddled slightly inside his padding.  
He could even feel himself get slightly erect, as he felt an extreme temptation to rub himself down there.  
And he found himself unable to resist, putting a hand on his padding and stroking it up and down, pressing his fingers unto it and moaning as he was still pissing full force.  
This was undeniably one of the best pisses he's ever had, and he was going to really enjoy this moment.  
  
As he pushed his hand down, he could feel the stream from his erect cock shoot up towards the padding, making him moan and shiver as he pressed his hand down harder, now taking his other hand and pressing down further.  
As he pressed his hand down unto the padding, he would find that the crinkling coming from it was a wonderfully relaxing sound!  
Angel drooled, in complete euphoria even once he stopped peeing as he felt the squish and his dick pushing upwards, begging for attention as it twirled around itself.  
"Haaaah~" Angel released another, louder moan as he pushed his fingers towards the area where his dick was, making his squirm as he nearly came right there.  
  
However, his bliss would not last as Alastor soon opened the door.  
"Angel de-...ar?..." Alastor said, gasping slightly as he saw Angel on the bed in a soaked diaper, stroking himself with the happiest of smiles.  
Angel froze once he heard his voice, pulling the blanket over him.  
"A... Alastor?..." he shivered.  
This was the one thing he was afraid of, that Alastor would catch him, and now, it had happened.  
"Angel? What are you doing dear?" he asked, he didn't mean anything bad, but Angel still panicked, feeling embarrassed from what he had been doing.  
"Angel I'm..." Alastor tried to say something, but as Angel started crying with shame, he found himself without words.  
"I'm disgusting aren't I!? You're not gonna love me anymore after this are you!?" Angel cried, shivering as he thought that it would all be over now.  
"Angel..." Alastor said, looking at him sadly, he had no intents to leave him, but the poor thing was clearly panicking and expecting the worst.  
Alastor's ears went down with sadness and empathy.  
"You'll probably throw me out now!" Angel kept crying, not even able to look at him as he felt so much shame for doing what he had sworn off.  
"Angel dear... I... I'm not going to..." Alastor said, walking closer to him and sitting down next to him, trying to pat his shoulder as he soon got slapped away.  
"No! You're just going to run away on me, all of them do!" Angel hissed, still crying in completely panic.  
  
"Angel... _Mon Amour_ , I'm not going anywhere... I would never..." Alastor said, reaching his hand out for his shoulder again, this time, Angel accepted the hand as he opened his eyes.  
"Y... you wouldn't?..." Angel said.  
"No way, I would never! Angel I... I love you... and I always will... you're my little Mon Cheri" Alastor said.  
Angel smiled slightly, tears still running down his cheek as he was starting to calm down.  
"Besides, they don't call me the serial pisser for nothing, you know this Angel, I wet myself, a lot" Alastor said.  
"T... true..." Angel said.  
"As a matter of fact..." Alastor said, spreading his legs lightly, soon starting to pee his pants right there and then with a loud, satisfying hiss, the motions his ears did showed that he enjoyed the feeling as he sighed happily with relief, piss running out of his pants and unto the bed protector below them.  
Angel giggled a bit, feeling himself getting happier as he watched his mate wet himself.  
"That's cute Al, it will never stop being cute~" Angel purred.  
Alastor smiled as he finished wetting himself, ears soon going up again happily.  
  
"Now would you mind telling me what's going on?" Alastor asked, genuinely curious about what Angel was up to while he was gone.  
"Well, you know how, like, Vaggie thought I was making a mess by pissing everywhere? You may remember that she told us that we have to wear diapers and you and me swore it off, but..." Angel said, removing the blanket from his lower abdomen.  
"Curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to try it, and... I liked it..." Angel said, now blushing heavily as he smiled at his mate.  
"That's all? Angel, we're both pissy pants, there is no way in hell I would judge you for doing it in something else than pants!" Alastor laughed.  
"T... true... and I kinda figured that out now, I mean, I'll still do it in pants, it just kinda... felt good for this particular moment..." Angel said, now starting to get erect again.  
Alastor could see the slight bulge as he inspected the diaper from a distance, and noticed how yellow it was.  
"Well well, and it would seem you wet yourself too! Good boy!" Alastor chuckled, patting his head.  
"Y... yeah... that was kinda the point..." Angel chuckled.  
  
"Hmm, let's see here, I can tell you're excited" Alastor said, pulling him in for a hug as he sat down on the bed next to him.  
Angel squeaked as he felt himself come closer to Alastor, as his mate soon snuck a hand down to his crotch, pressing the padding right where his cock was.  
Angel moaned and shivered, feeling the warm padding press against his dick.  
"A... Alastor~" Angel purred, once again having that blissful look on his face as he started to relax.  
"Oh you like that huh?" Alastor chuckled, pressing his hand against the spot, deeper this time, making it squish and crinkle lightly against Angel's cock, feeling him starting to thrust lightly against his hand.  
"Hell when you're giving me that look you make me wanna try this too!" Alastor laughed, pressing two fingers against where Angel's dick was, pushing the padded, wet area against his dick further.  
"Oooohh~" Angel moaned, feeling his legs wrap against Alastor on their own as he put all four arms around Alastor, resting his head on his mate's shoulder.  
"That feels soooo good~" Angel purred as Alastor did some circular motions on his padding.  
Precum was now dripping out of his cock as Alastor rubbed him deeper and deeper, he felt himself get very close, blushing like mad.  
  
"Getting close, my love?" Alastor asked.  
Angel nodded.  
"Y... yes..." he replied, body twitching and shaking as he felt an orgasm build up inside of him, his cock pressing up against the padding towards where Alastor's hand was.  
"Feels like I have to piss more, too..." Angel said, moaning as he felt a slight twinge in his bladder, he had drank a lot before this experiment, so it was quickly filling up again.  
"Go ahead, dear~" Alastor purred.  
Angel needed a bit of encouragement, however, since it was just as hard as before to let go.  
"I... I can't..." Angel said, squirming a bit.  
"Let me help you with that, dear" Alastor said as he pushed his hand deeply unto his padding.  
Angel moaned, not quite there yet.  
" _Pee for me, Mon Cheri~_ " Alastor purred.  
Upon hearing that, it was impossible to hold it back as he began peeing, full force into his diaper again.  
"Good boy~" Alastor said, feeling the stream hit the padding as he kept his hand on top of it.  
He could also feel it warm up and swell further as the hissing sound filled the room again.  
Alastor soon started massaging the area again, going around where his cock was on the padding in gentle, circular, pressing motions as Angel relieved himself.  
"Ahhh, Alastor I... I'm gonna...~" Angel said as he felt his cock throb, ready to cum.  
"Let it all out, dear~" Alastor purred as he felt Angel's cock twitch within the padding.  
Right at that moment, Angel moaned as he started cumming into his diaper, shooting a large load towards the area where Alastor had his hand, and he could feel it through the padding as Angel squealed.  
"Alaaaastoooor!~" Angel squealed, shooting out more cum as he soon felt the loads getting smaller before stopping completely.  
  
Angel was now panting, looking into Alastor's eyes with satisfaction.  
"I... I can't believe how amazing that was...~" Angel said, now falling back unto the bed, laying down in a sweaty, panting mess.  
Alastor chuckled, laying down next to him and kissing his cheek lovingly.  
"And I loved seeing it~" Alastor said.  
"Gotta admit you have made me curious on those things too, now" he chuckled lightly, patting Angel on the head.  
"So umm..." Angel said once he stopped panting, blushing heavily.  
"Yes dear?" Alastor asked.  
"This might be an awkward request but... could you like... change me?..." Angel asked, wanting to cover his face with embarrassment as he asked that.  
"Of course! We've done this with pants before and this couldn't be that different, after all!" Alastor said, getting up from the bed.  
Angel smiled, nodding as he laid down spread out on the bed.  
"Just relax dear, I don't mind at all" Alastor said, grabbing some wipes and a new diaper.  
Angel relaxed as Alastor got up next to him on the bed, undoing the tapes on Angel's diaper, smiling all the while as he slid it away and wrapped it up and tossed it in the trash.  
Angel blushed shyly the whole time, having never had done anything like this before.  
But at the same time he smiled lovingly with absolute trust at his mate and adored this intimate moment.  
He then wiped him down with the wipes, feeling Angel squirm a bit as they felt a bit cold to his parts and butt.  
Alastor chuckled a bit, lifting his legs and butt up as he slid the new diaper under him, soon taping it up.  
"There you go Mon Ange, nice and dry~" he said, kissing him on the cheek as he laid down next to him again.  
"Thank you Al~" Angel said, kissing him back.  
"I love you~" Angel purred, nuzzling his mate's chest.  
"I love you too, Angel dearie~" Alastor said, making Angel giggle cutely.  
"You're too cute Angel~" Alastor chuckled as Angel wrapped his arms around him.  
  
This experience had gone from a lonely experiment to an intimate couple experience, and it was something Angel really enjoyed, this closeness to his mate.  
They kept cuddling, Angel eventually feeling Alastor's wet pants against his lower belly and giggling as he didn't mind that at all, pushing his legs around him and getting into an even deeper cuddle.  
Alastor didn't mind the occasional crinkling coming from Angel Dust, either, in fact, he found it more relaxing than anything else, especially since Angel was so happy about trying something new.  
Eventually, Angel yawned deeply as he felt himself getting sleepy, it was hard to stay awake after such an extreme experience, and he eventually fell asleep in Alastor's arms.  
Alastor smiled wide as he got the blanket, putting it over them both as he wanted to stay by his side.  
"My sweet little Angel~" Alastor said, petting his head gently as he eventually fell asleep himself as he felt so relaxed next to his now crinkly mate.  
  
 **Bonus**  
"Hey Vaggie? Is this what you wanted?" Angel chuckled cheekily as he stepped into the lobby, wearing no pants and only his diaper and long shirt.  
Vaggie froze, noticeably cringing as she never asked for this.  
"This is what you wanted right?" Angel grinned, pulling his shirt up so to expose his diaper further, soon wetting it with a happy, relieved sigh.  
"Umm..." Vaggie wanted to look away, but found it impossible not to stare, much to her discomfort.  
"Well, that's that, now that I'm wearing diapers I have an even BETTER excuse to pee whenever I want, so thanks for the tip!" Angel said, soon walking off his own way, leaving Vaggie standing there with the most confused, regretful look ever.  
"Pardon me but... what the fuck just happened...?" she asked herself, unable to believe what she just saw happen.


End file.
